Wings of Fire-The New Movie
by XxSecretReaderxX
Summary: When all is said and done with the book series, there are obviously other dragons out there with dreams of their own. So whats the dream of an IceWing? Well, shes going to become a director for a movie! Read to discover what happens and the final film, along with the bloopers and problems that happens during the makings of the movie! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN WINGS OF FIRE, ONLY THE OCS
1. Character Requests

So I decided that it would be easier just to put all the requests given into one chapter.

Characters:

Dreamcatcher-Female-NightWing-Black scales with very dark purple eyes-She's serious, but funny when she wants to be-She's good at spying, but bad at being creative-She wants her mother to not think she's a disappointment-She is secretly a lost princess-9 years old-Owner is Random RainWing


	2. Prologue-The Idea

Prologue

A dragon with scales as white as snow was sitting at a pine wood desk. Her job was to hunt walruses for her tribe, but to be honest, it was boring and didn't seem to pay well (in reputation or treasure). This IceWing's name is Permafrost, and she was told earlier that day to give the queen, Queen Snowball, the walrus she caught. In her opinion, she was stuck up and snobby, only taking opinions to put them into the pile. Permafrost was writing the finishing touches to the story she was creating. She always had a knack to imagination and being creative. When she had giving the walrus to Queen Snowball, Permafrost had asked her if it would be okay to bring it and show it to Queen Coral of the SeaWings. Queen Snowball just made up this lame excuse about how she's the oldest queen, her scales must ache, and how she's probably not into it anymore. Sitting at her desk, Permafrost's dark blue eyes looked over her story.

"I don't get it, why shouldn't she let me? Haven't I've always done something to help her?" Permafrost pondered.

An idea then struck.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a story; maybe it could be a movie!" she exclaimed.

Spreading her wings, Permafrost soared off in search of her cast.


	3. Chapter 1-Finding a SandWing

**AUTHORS NOTE: Before I begin any part of the story, I want you all to know that at the end of it there will be a bio form to fill out in order to get an OC into the story. Thank you!**

Chapter One

Permafrost landed in the deserts of the SandWing Kingdom.

"For the role, should I go to Queen Heat's palace... maybe a princess would like a role, or maybe one of the guards..."

Just as Permafrost was about to decide, a large SandWing charged passed her, followed by a voice roaring,

"Get her!"

The SandWing was large with pale tan scales and dark gray eyes. Her underbelly and frills were a dark brownish yellow, and the underside of her wings were an orange yellow mix.

"She must be a thief or something." Permafrost decided.

The leader of the group stopped at Permafrost. It wasn't unusual to see another tribe in another's territory now a days, so why did he stop at her?

"Did you see where she went?" He ordered.

"Um-" She started. She knew where she was, but she could easily ask her for her to try out so she could get out of the desert quickly. "Uh, I think she went that way." She pointed southwest from where she was.

Nodding, the troop flew off in rage. Coming out from behind the cactus she was hiding at, the SandWing came out. She opened her mouth to say something, but Permafrost cut her off.

"Why were they chasing you? What did you do?" Permafrost questioned.

"Nothing bad at all! The Lazulite Dragon was stolen again, and when I figured out who it was, I took it from them and went to return it. What I didn't know though was that anyone caught with it would be killed." She explained.

"Oh." Permafrost said. "_Well, at least now I know she's not a criminal._" She thought. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh it's Sandstorm." The SandWing answered.

"Well Sandstorm, how would you like to have a role in my new movie that I'm making?" Permafrost asked.

It was a good thing that movies were invented in the past years, or Sandstorm would've thought she was crazy. While they were a dull and boring, it also had to be preformed in public. though were more thrilling. Made from animus made instructions, they were a stone, hollowed out box with some glass over one side. Mostly everything that showed on it was information though.

"Sure!" Sandstorm agreed, not yet knowing that Permafrost knew how to get it on T.V.

"Great! Here is where the set it-" Permafrost began, "And just tap the star to go there"

The map was, of course, animus made. The set was located in a still stable and freshly bricked room in the old NightWing Kingdom.

"Alright, I'll see you soon!" Sandstorm declared, tapping the delicate silver star and slowly starting to vanish.

**So, how'd I do? This was MUCH longer than the prologue, but that just makes sense, right? So, as promised, the bio form:**

**Name: (Ex: Sandstorm)**

**Gender: (Ex: Female)**

**Tribe: (Ex: SandWing)**

**Scale Color: (Ex: Pale Tan)**

**Eye Color: (Ex: Dark Gray)**

**Personality: (Ex: Kind, happy, such and such (don't actually do such and auch. Also, you'll learn Sandstorm's personality in the story))**

**Good At: (Ex: Hunting)**

**Bad At: (Ex: Swimming)**

**Life Goal: (Ex: Find the lost continent, Save the queen, Find family)**

**Crush or Mate, and name: (Ex: None or Yes, _)**

**Dragonet(s), and name(s): (Ex: None or Yes, _ and _)**

**Royalty: (Ex: No or Yes)**

**Animus: (Ex: Yes or No)**

**Age: (Ex: 16 years or 120 Years (Just because))**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do not expect to be put down as royalty or an animus, when you say "yes" you are asking, not getting.**


	4. Chapter 2-Dropping In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This next OC belongs to Random RainWing. i just wanted to give her a big fat shout out because she was my first viewer! Thank you!**

Chapter 2

Permafrost was gliding over the continent. She felt like she could do this forever. While she was gliding, she looked at the small, ripped piece of scroll in her talons. Pulling and ink tipped feather out of the polar bear skin sack around her neck, she wrote: Sandstorm of the SandWings

"Already one dragon willing to try out! This might be a real success after all!" Permafrost exclaimed.

Gasping, Permafrost's wing got caught in a vine.

"Dang nab-it, I must've gotten into the Rainforest!"

Unlike other IceWings, Permafrost didn't call it the Rainforest Kingdom. She felt it was rude to call it that, due to the fact that the NightWings also share it. Trying to get the vine off while flapping in mid air, she man to get more vines on her other wing. Being now held up by only vines, Permafrost started squirming, trying to get free. Her attempts only got her even more tangled and stuck.

"Help!" She called out.

A flicker of movement in the lower trees, Permafrost was expecting to see a helpful and bright RainWing to come out and help her. Instead, it was just a shadow in the trees, followed by the shootings of tranquilizer darts.

...

"Ugn..." Permafrost grumbled, still a bit woozy and light headed from the darts. "What happened..?"

Peaking her eyes opened, she did not see soft light filtering through a tightly woven leaf roof above. Instead, there was a wooden, plank roof above her. The window curtains were drawn shut, and the floor was tightly compacted dirt. It wasn't uncomfortable (not just because she was on a silk blanketed bed), but it wasn't the homes of RainWings. In came a black dragon with a bright purple underbelly, purple head top, dark blue eyes (strangely), and dark purple horns. Seeing Permafrost awake, the Nightwing smiled,

"Oh, I see you're finally awake IceWing! My name is Ivybreath, I'm the tribe healer. Who might you be?" She asked.

"I- I'm Permafrost..." Permafrost stammered. She couldn't believe it, she ended up in the NightWing village!

"Where'd you get that name? Frost under earth..." Ivybreath asked flabbergasted.

"I was born in a cave... hey, what's it to you?" She answered, but then suddenly getting out of character. "Where'd you get the name Ivybreath from?!"

"Easy, when I hatched the first thing I did was eat a wad of ivy and breath in my mother's face." She answered cooly. "Can you walk alright?" Ivybreath said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I think so." Permafrost answered.

"Well, go get some food before you leave, it'll do you good."

Heading out of the healer's hut, she noticed that non of the NightWings were looking at her.

"_Has some other dragon, or IceWing, come here recently? Or is it just natural to have dragons drop from the sky? No no, it can't be that either... Oh, I know! They must of all heard that I was here and aren't to concerned about it, yes that's it!_" Permafrost thought as she trotted over to the table with all the food. Taking a... well what she thought must be a jaguar's leg, Permafrost sat on the edge of the clearing. A black scaled, dark purple eyed NightWing went over to her.

"So, what were you doing so close to our village, IceWing?" She asked.

"_Very serious for a- Imma guess 8 or 9 year old..._" Permafrost thought. "My name is Permafrost, and I actually wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Alright... What's that in the pouch?" She asked.

"Oh- it's for a movie that I'm going to make!" She then got an idea. "Would you like to be a part of it?"

"Oh yeah, I will- when fish fly." She grumbled.

"Listen- what's your name?" Permafrost started.

"Dreamcatcher." The NightWing said flatly.

"Dreamcatcher, why not? I DO need a NightWing role after all." Permafrost finished.

After some thinking, Dreamcatcher agreed. Permafrost handed her the same map she'd given Sandstorm.

"All is going well, and soon I'll have the entire cast!"

**Alright! Random RainWing, I hope you enjoyed your appearance! I've decided though to only do two more detailed findings, then I'll just skip past all the finding for everyone else. So comment quickly for your OC to get a detailed story/finding!**


End file.
